The Drunk and The Jealous
by Semain
Summary: Zoro says something stupid and upsets Sanji, and after receiving a lecture from Nami, is sent to go find him. One-Shot. ZoSan. YAOI. Drunk Sanji.


Anger. Annoyance. Frustration.

Those were the emotions flowing through his body, causing his blood boil.

A growl escaped Zoro's throat as he ran a hand through his short, green hair. "Stupid cook…" _Why'd that idiot have to get upset so easily?_

Only minutes ago, Nami –or 'the witch' as Zoro liked to call her- had awoken him from his nap to question him on their cook's odd behavior.

-~ Flashback ~-

"ZORO!"

He immediately cried out in pain as he felt her fist connect with his skull. "OW! The hell-?!"

"What did you do?"

Blinking in confusion, the swordsman looked dumbfounded-ly at Nami as she leaned over him. "… What?"

She asked again, but a little calmer than before, the anger slowly leaving her ton as her sentences progressed. "What did you do? Sanji's been acting odd." She placed her slim hand on her hip. "What did you say to him this time?"

The green haired man stared at her for a moment, his one eye unblinking. "What do you mean? 'Odd' how?"

He could see she was annoyed with him as she rolled her and raised her voice ever so slightly. "'Odd' as in he was asking everyone how they'd feel if he died!"

Zoro raised a brow at this, before sluggishly closing his eye and turning his head away. "That idiot." He let out a heavy sigh. "What's with him."

Nami found the vein on her temple twitch. "Well?"

He exhaled again and opened his eye, but his gaze remained forward and didn't return to the woman beside him. "We were just fighting like usual, nothing special." He paused, hoping that was enough to allow her to figure out the rest on her own. He only felt her glare harden though as he remained silent. "I was mad, so I said I wouldn't care if that idiot went and got himself killed."

Before he could react, another hard punch hit his cranium.

"OW! What the fucking hell, you wit-"

"YOU IDIOT!"

The swordsman looked up to see the red head fuming at him. "Why would you say something like that!"

At this, Zoro stood. "Hey! How was I supposed to know he would overreact and go asking stupid questions like that!"

"The problem isn't how he reacted! It's the fact that you said that in the first place!" Her eyes studied the slightly 'taken back' expression he wore for a moment, and then she sighed. "The rest of the crew didn't help much either though…"

At this, Zoro furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

It was Nami's turn now to close her eyes and look away. "No one really took his question seriously from what I can guess." She placed her palm on her forehead. "I saw him leaving the ship earlier with his head low and his hands in his pockets."

"Did you hear how anyone responded?" He tilted his head slightly to the side in curiosity, but honestly, at this point it was quite clear he didn't actually care all that much.

"Well," Finally she returned her gaze to him. "Robin and I responded from a more technical stand point…"

The swordsman took that as 'we didn't tell him we'd miss him'. _Tch, witch._

"And I'm pretty sure I heard Luffy whining about 'who else would cook his food'."

The young man stood silent, even moments after she had finished speaking. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to say or do about the situation…

Apparently though, being quiet wasn't it, and as a result the woman slammed her foot down on the deck of the ship and started to yell at him, annoyance clear in her voice. "Well! What are you doing standing around?! Go find him!"

-~ End Flashback ~-

He grit his teeth together. Why had he said such a stupid thing?

_"If you got yourself killed, don't expect me to care, shitty-cook!"_

He'd let his anger get the better of him, and now he regretted it. Why did the damn love-cook have to go and take what he said so seriously? Of course, he couldn't really blame him. With the kind of relationship they had, for him to say something like that to him…

Zoro shook his head, trying to cool his frustration, and continued walking down the cement road. By now, he felt like he had been walking and searching for that damned cook for hours, so when he caught the sight of a bar, he just couldn't resist. A drink or two couldn't hurt.

Upon entering the tavern, the green haired man walked past everyone, not giving any person a single glance as he made his way to the bar. As soon as he sat down, the bartender's attention was immediately on him.

"What'll it be?"

Without hesitation, Zoro asked for something incredibly strong, in hopes the alcohol would help to calm him so he wouldn't kill his blonde nakama the moment he found him. Unfortunately, what was handed to him he found to consider 'weak', but he drank it anyway. Alcohol was alcohol.

The swordsman soon found himself looking around the joint, his gaze finding nothing but drunkards and dumb men trying to either cheat at poker or get a girl who very obviously didn't care for him. He continued to look around until his eye finally landed on the other side of the bar and went wide, his pupil shrinking.

The scene he was now watching at first simply shocked him, but after a few seconds he felt his being begin to fill with displeasure.

There, across the dark oak bar, was none other than Sanji, the crewmate Zoro had been sent out to find. He sat there; his cheeks a bright vermillion, obviously from drinking the many empty bottles of alcohol that sat before him. What upset the first mate the most though was the man sitting beside the blonde, with his arm around the cooks shoulder.

The guy looked to be about only a few years older than them, his hair similar to Zoro's, but slightly longer and amber-brown. His face was one that you could assume most girls would fall for, and his body was almost –but not quite- as muscular as Zoro's.

But it wasn't the man's appearance that bothered the green haired man so. It was that arm of his around the blonde's shoulder, and the look he had in his eyes as the shitty cook laughed and talked to him.

It was the look of lust.

Zoro pounded his fist on the bar in front of him and grit his teeth, the vein on his temple twitching, not caring that he just made the bartender jump.

_'Damn cook…'_

The bottle that had been unfortunate enough to be in his hand shattered as he clenched his fist.

'_Just because you're upset with something I said doesn't mean you should go out to a bar, get drunk, and land yourself in trouble!'_

He had to remind himself that this wasn't the first time that this had happened. Ever since Sanji and him had… "gotten together" – every now and then something like this would happen. They'd fight, Zoro would say something stupid, and Sanji would run off to a bar or something. Though usually there was never anyone _hitting_ onthe blonde, not even vise-versa. Most of the time he was just sitting there, drinking and sulking all alone.

Slowly, Zoro stood up, his face dark as he glared at the man touching _his_ lover. Although he wasn't as bad with women (seeing as Sanji _always_ flirted with them, regardless of the situation), the swordsman could by extremely possessive of the cook when it came to other men. While he knew this to be true about himself, he still would never admit it.

Before the swordsman knew it, his legs started moving on their own, and in an instant he found himself tearing Sanji out from under the brunette's arm.

While the cook sat still in a daze from the sudden motion of being pulled back, the other man was quick to react to the intrusion. "Oi!" He stood immediately. "What the hell man!"

The dark eye ignored the question – or rather demand – for a moment, it's gaze focused on the blonde at its owner's side.

Sanji was holding onto Zoro's green coat in hopes of keeping himself from falling to the floor. His legs were hanging over the bar stool he had previously been sitting on, his upper back now on the one next to it. In between the two seats, his rear was falling through, slowly trying to drag the rest of his body to the floor.

_'He's wasted…' _Zoro felt a growl rise in his throat at the thought. _'Stupid cook.'_

"Oi!" Finally the brunette man was able to draw the pirate's attention. "I said 'what the hell' man! I was about to-"

The man had moved closer and gotten in Zoro's face, a fatal mistake that resulted in him finding the swordsman's strong grasp around his throat.

"You were about to _what_…?"

Eyes visibly widening, the smaller man seemed to realize finally just who it was he was talking to, as his gaze had shifted to the three swords at Zoro's waist, then his green hair, and then retuned back to his face. And now he began stuttering. "W-Wait," He swallowed hard as the furious grip on his neck tightened. "Y-You're-"

He was unable to finish his statement, having been thrown across the room.

Everyone around, their attention falling entirely upon the man with green hair as he stood silently, a dark menacing aura emanating off of him. Then all the spectators flinched, the fury dripping from the man's words enough to make even the strongest of men have their bones shake.

"Do. NOT. Touch. My nakama."

The room fell silent; until a certain blonde threw his head back and whined.

"Stupid Marimo~" Sanji let out his head hang over the edge of the barstool he was partially laying on. "Mind your own business~"

Zoro felt another growl rise in his throat, but he repressed it and picked the drunken cook up, ignoring his protests to being carried. "Shut it, shit-cook." Vein twitching in irritation, the swordsman made his way out the bar, the blonde chef slung over his shoulder now and kicking wildly in an attempt to break free.

_'Tch, damn shitty-love-cook' _Zoro tried hard to ignore the drunken yelling of the man on his shoulder as he walked out into the cold air, and he tried not to let the kicks hitting him in his side affect him. _'Oversensitive idiot.'_

-~ Later ~-

A loud 'oomph' echoed throughout the room as Sanji was rather roughly flung onto the ivory sheets of the bed. As he struggled to pull himself up into a sitting position, his crewmate who'd thrown him put his swords down and began removing his clothes.

"Oi~" The blonde's words continued to come out slurred as his pants were quickly undone and ripped off of him. "I'm shtill mahd at ju…" God, he was wasted.

The green haired man, now lying above him, rolled his eye as he slowly began unbuttoning his boyfriend's classy blue shirt, himself already completely naked. "Shut up you drunk shit-cook."

As the cook made an odd "meh" sound and pathetically slapped at Zoro's hand, the larger man began rubbing those very same calloused hands up and down his lover's bare chest. Much to the swordsman's pleasure, this action resulted in Sanji letting out a deep, low moan.

"You like that," The words left Zoro's mouth as he leaned forward, pressing his lips into the crook of the blonde's neck, nipping and licking at it as to leave a mark. ""Hm, cook?" He smirked into the forming mark on the man's neck now, his left hand traveling up to Sanji's right perked nipple whilst his right hand went down to start stroking the outside of the cook's left thigh.

"Mnnnn~" was the only sound that escaped Sanji's throat as he leaned into the touches.

After a few moments, Zoro pulled away and sat up, placing his hands on the cook's bent knees for support. He gazed down at his now panting (and very hard) lover, admiring his work as he smirked triumphantly.

Upon seeing the grin from the corner of his eye, Sanji lifted his gaze and frowned up at the swordsman between his legs; panting. "You bashtard."

At this, the green haired man's smirk broadened. Judging by the slurring of his words, Sanji was still obviously beyond drunk, which translated to him, Zoro, being allowed to do whatever the hell he wanted to do to the cook. In his current state, the chef couldn't protest, at least not coherently. Zoro could always pretend he hadn't heard or understood him.

A small whine escaped the blonde's throat as the swordsman leaned over him to grab the lotion from the side table (having placed it there earlier), his knee having pushed up against Sanji's sack.

Covering a digit in lotion and sliding it into his lover without any warning, Zoro smirked in a sadistic manner. "Enjoying yourself, ero-cook?"

There was emphasis on the 'ero' part of the other's sentence, so the cook to looked up at the moss haired man and attempted to glare at him, the insult (in his opinion), affecting him more than the foreign appendage inside of him. Before he could retaliate with his own insult though, his eyes shot open wide, then just as quickly clenched shut as another moan, more of pain then pleasure, escaped his throat.

A cool, calloused hand brushing against his forehead managed to get him to calm down a bit though, allowing him to relax around the now _two_ fingers inside his rear.

Brushing a free finger against Sanji's inner thigh and sending a shiver up the man's spine, Zoro continued to try and calm down his lover and ease any pain he might be in. It'd been so long since they had the time to do this, and it was quite evident that the blonde never stretched himself.

Zoro slid the cook's golden hair out of the way of his eye and gazed at the paler man's flushed face, tracing both of his swirly eyebrows with the thumb of his free hand before leaning down and kissing him on the lips as he slipped a third and final digit into Sanji's entrance.

A yelp was released into the swordsman's mouth as Sanji writhed, his pale hands tightly gripping the bronzed shoulders above him. Then a tan hand, which had once been in his hair, began rubbing circles into his hip, and he began to relax again.

Continuing to rub his lover's hip, Zoro also continued to kiss him, now tossing his tongue into the mix. The cook's lips parted almost immediately to allow the foreign muscle into his mouth, and although he definitely tried, the blonde lost the fight for dominance that lay within his own mouth.

As Sanji surrendered entirely and began moaning into the kiss, Zoro now took his time in exploring the newly conquered space. The taste of alcohol in the chef's mouth mixed with the usual flavor of nicotine pleased the swordsman. He tasted better than usual.

After drawing a few more moans and whimpers from the mess of a cook beneath him, the first mate pulled back slowly, catching the other man's lower lip between his teeth and nibbling it before he let go and sat up completely.

"Hmn…"

It was a low, unhappy groan that escaped Sanji's throat, and Zoro's devious grin returned once againas he withdrew his fringers from the blonde's ass quickly.

He paused for a good moment, observing Sanji's heavy breathing, his quivering entrance, and his now dripping-hard erection. To say he was 'happy' with the state he had reduced the cook to was an understatement.

Annoyed with the sudden lack of attention, Sanji let out a somewhat pathetic, needy whine-grunt hybrid, then suddenly wrapped his long slender legs around the other man's waist, pulling him closer.

"Zo – ro!"

The second half of the name came out somewhat as a yelp, the swordsman having been pushed over the edge by the chef's movement and suddenly shoving the entirety of his cock into the other's rear.

Zoro forced himself to halt his actions, having registered his lover's almost-shriek as a sign of pain and shock. He had to remind himself once again, it'd been a while since they'd had sex, and therefore Sanji would need a moment or so to adjust to the sudden pressure.

The moss haired man leaned forward after a few minutes had passed, unhooking his lover's legs from around him and gripping his thighs, pushing them toward the mattress as he began licking and nipping at the base of Sanji's neck, attempting leave another mark on the other side from the first he had made earlier. This action resulted in a sharp gasp from the paler man underneath, followed by another quick inhale as Zoro pulled partly out of him, then finally a loud, pleasurable moan left his lips as he was slammed back into.

The swordsman smirked sadistically yet again, feeling joy and power in how he made his lover grab the sheets beneath him in a death grip and moan uncontrollably. He always found Sanji's sweet spot quickly.

Without hesitating, Zoro began a steady pace of thrusting in and out of the chef, making sure he pounded into that one spot every time he could.

"Ah-ah- Z-Zo-o-ro-!"

Knowing exactly what it was that was wanted of him, the first mate leaned forward and once again began fiercely kissing the man he was currently fucking. Immediately their tongues got involved, and again Sanji lost the fight for dominance, though this time he honestly hadn't tried all that hard.

In the meantime, Zoro found Sanji's wrists and gripped them both the cook's head with a single hand. His other hand continued to hold down one of the blonde's pale thighs.

Parting from their heated kiss for air, the swordsman leaned over further, now taking the blonde's earlobe between his teeth, enjoying the odd noises he pulled from the other as he did so.

"Z- Zoro!" At this point, Sanji was bucking his hips and trying desperately to keep his words together. He needed more, and he had to get that across to Zoro. "H-Harder-!"

Upon hearing the demand, the larger man chuckled lightly in Sanji's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"You sure?"

The chef groaned in annoyance as all movement suddenly halted, his face flushing an even deeper crimson if possible. The damned marimo always forced him to beg whenever he wanted _more_, and although Sanji would usually fight back and refuse to even think of doing so, he didn't feel like resisting right now. He just wanted to come. "Yes! Please!"

Immediately, without warning, Zoro quickly began thrusting agaim, but almost three times faster than his original pace. As a result, the blonde's moans increased in number.

"Damn you're drunk, shit-cook."

The cook said nothing in response, or rather he couldn't. It was true his usual sober self almost never begged, but that didn't mean he wouldn't just give in if he really wanted to come. By that logic, there was no guarantee he was actually drunk in his opinion. Unfortunately, due to the growing pressure and pleasure in his lower regions, he was unable to argue that with the shitty swordsman.

The feeling of a warm calloused hand grabbing his penis so suddenly is what managed to pull Sanji from his annoyed thoughts, and his hips bucked up into the grasp against his will. "A-Ah!"

Zoro sucked in a hissed breath as he began pumping his lover's member, said lover's ass having squeezed his own length a bit. He was getting dangerously close to climax now, and he wanted to make sure the other man came first.

It only took a few seconds of the rough, hard, stroking on his cock to get Sanji to come, his back arching as he threw his hand back and let out a almost screamed version of the swordsman's name, his eyes wide in ecstasy all the while.

Moments later, the man on top came as well, having been sent over the edge by the cook's shuddering orgasm tightly gripping him, causing him to groan out the blonde's name and a curse as he emptied himself inside of him.

It took a minute or so before Zoro found the strength to pull out of the paler man beneath him and roll onto the bed beside him, wrapping his large tan arms around Sanji's slender frame and pulling him into his chest as he did so.

The soft snoring sound emanating from the blonde is what told the swordsman that he sex he'd just gave out had apparently been a little too much for a drunk Sanji. And although he was definitely proud that _he _was the one responsible for wearing the chef out, he still found passing out immediately after coming extremely annoying, regardless of the circumstances.

A small groan of frustration leaving him, Zoro pulled the blonde into him further, who responded by snuggling closer and letting out a pleased sigh. Pulling a thick blanket from the bottom of the bed over them, the moss haired man finally let himself relax, slowly drifting into sleep as well.

-~ The Next Morning ~-

Struggling, heavy eyelids slowly managed to lift themselves open, revealing glazed, reddened eyes.

Groaning, Sanji attempted to sit up, only to fall back onto the bed and grip his forehead tightly. Throbbing pain coursed through his skull and he quickly found himself curling up into a ball. Great. he had a hangover.

He closed his eyes and began burrowing his head into the warm body beside him on order to shut out the light.

Wait... Back up there... Body...?

Sanji pulled back suddenly and stiffened, his pupils small and eyes wide as his sights landed on Zoro, who was in the same bed as him. Naked.

Wait. Hold on again... Bed?

Again, the cook has to look around himself to realize he was in a nice, clean room. By the looks of it, they were in a hotel of some sort rather than in the men's quarters on the Sunny. When had they...?

"Morning, sleeping shit-cook."

The blonde looked down at the now awake swordsman, who was now leaning on his arm and sitting up on his side.

Sanji was about to say something in response (something probably inappropriate for children to hear), but Zoro continued without waiting for him.

"You were really wasted last night. How's your hangover?"

The chef felt his temple twitch. Now it added up. He did remember going to a bar after... Getting a bit upset, and he couldn't deny that he had definitely been drunk. And now he was in a hotel room, naked, and in a bed with none other than his boyfriend Roronoa Zoro, who was _also_ naked.

"So," The cook grasped the sheets beneath him on a death grip as the flames of contempt began to build up around his being. "I got drunk, so you decided to just have your way with me..." He looked at the other man dead in the eye. "That right?"

Zoro didn't say anything until he'd gotten out of the bed and across the room to the bathroom door, all the while ignoring the hole Sanji was attempting to burn through the back of his head with his glare. "Hm, maybe."

As he reached for the door knob, he heard the sound of rustling sheets and feet hitting the carpeted floor, followed swiftly by a yelp and a loud thud.

Glancing over his shoulder, the first mate could see Sanji sitting on his side on the floor, his legs curled up slightly beneath him as he used his left arm to hold himself up whilst his opposite hand rubbed his lower back. The blonde was fuming when he looked up at him.

"You shitty, stupid mar-"

"Love you too, shit-cook."

With that, Zoro opened the bathroom door and closed it behind himself, a devious smirk playing across his lips as the chef continued to yell at him through the closed door.

Sanji couldn't walk, nor stand even.

"Another job done well."


End file.
